1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a color filter and a display device having the color filter.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been rapid progress in display technologies in recent years and one consequence of this has been the various different types of display devices that have been developed. Among the various types of display devices, much attention has been given to electronic ink display devices because of their low power consumption, minimal thickness, long lifespan and flexibility (i.e., some configurations are bendable).
Electronic ink display devices were first developed in the 1970s, and these early electronic ink display devices are characterized by having a number of charged spheres. Each of the charged spheres has a white surface and a black surface respectively arranged on opposite hemispherical surfaces. When an electronic field is applied, the charged spheres spin, and thus exhibit different colors.
In the 1990s, newly developed microcapsules replaced the charged spheres in electronic ink display devices. Such microcapsules are filled with colored oil and white charged particles. The white charged particles may move upward or downward when an electronic field is applied. When the white charged particles move upward (i.e., near the side of a viewer), the display device exhibits a white color in the area of these white charge particles. On the other hand, when the white charged particles move downward (i.e., away from the side of a viewer), the display device exhibits the color of the oil in the area of these white charged particles.
Conventional electronic ink display devices cannot display colorful images due to the limitations of the material used therein. Accordingly, there exists a need for a color filter that is suitable for use in electronic ink display devices.